


Thomas' First DP

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg, all I can say about this fic is…SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT! So please prepare yourself before reading! This is probably the most dirtiest thing I have ever wrote, so yeah…Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas' First DP

Thomas sighed, wiping the sweat dripping from his forehead, as he was currently finished up his time in the maze. For some reason, Thomas has been feeling really anxious today, and all day the Gladers were giving him really weird glances and smirks, like they knew something he didn’t. Running the maze was a great way for Thomas to forget his problems and worry about just making it out in time.   
Finally getting out of the maze, Thomas slowed to a slow jog, and made his way towards the record room, where every runner recorded their data from the maze. When he opened the door, he noticed Minho waiting there, with hands on his hips, and something mischievous in his eyes. Slowly closing the door, Thomas stepped down the little flight of stairs, and stood awkwardly as Minho looked at him.   
“What’s up Minho?” He asked, finally unfreezing, and making his way over to record his process. Once he was done, Thomas turned around to see Minho moved even closer to him, causing a blush to rise to Thomas’ cheeks.   
Seeing Thomas blush made the smirk rise even more on Minho’s face. He knew that Thomas would act this way. For the last week, Newt and him were messing with Thomas. Giving him dirty words through whispers, doing quick grabs at his butt, kissing his cheeks, and even just giving him heated looks made the younger runner get all blushy and bothered. Minho could read what Thomas was thinking, so he finally moved until he was right in front of the bashful teen.  
“Hiya Thomas,” Minho purred out, cupping the blushing teen’s face. Thomas bit his lip, and swallowed a lump in his throat. Minho smirked to see how much he was bothering the other runner. Thomas wasn’t that hard to figure out, which made it easier for him and Newt. Honestly, Thomas doesn’t know how to feel right now, should he feel afraid, or turned on as hell? “How was the maze?”  
“Uh…” Thomas whimpered out, trying to get his voice back. Glancing into Minho’s blown pupils was making it hard for Thomas to speak. “N-nothing…no changes…but I thought I saw a different path that you might want to check out.” Minho nodded, and rubbed his thumb lightly over Thomas’ lips, silencing the boy.  
“Oh ok,” Minho hummed out, still rubbing the runner’s lips. Thomas continued to stare into Minho’s eyes, completely lost for words. Nothing was coming to him, as he mind slowly died under Minho’s stare and touch. “Maybe you should come with me?”  
“S-sure,” Thomas stuttered out, looking down at Minho’s lips before glancing back up to his eyes. Minho saw the motion, and smiled even more, getting more closer to the other. Placing his other palm on Thomas’ other cheek, Minho put their foreheads together, and stared into the expanding brown doe eyes. “If that’s what you want Minho.”  
Thomas blinked nervously, but he didn’t pull away from the other, which made Minho really relieved and happy. Closing his eyes, Thomas felt Minho’s soft lips touch his. Thomas felt a shock-wave go up his spine, and moaned a little. Minho heard the moan, and gently licked Thomas’ bottom lip, ask for entrance. Thomas blushed even more, and shyly opened up, letting Minho in. Feeling his tongue carefully rub against him, Thomas moaned, and let his hands fumble. Feeling the need for oxygen, Minho pulled away, and looked at a dazed Thomas.  
“Well maybe,” Minho said, moving his hands from Thomas’ cheeks to his hips, letting his thumbs rub underneath Thomas’ blue shirt. Thomas shivered when he felt Minho’s thumbs dip in his hips, and squirmed closer to the older runner. “I want you there.” Thomas swallowed a little more, before nodding, and getting pulled into another breath taking kiss.  
Having Thomas distracted by their battling tongues, Minho slowly pulled off the boy’s shirt, letting his fingers lightly trail as they went. Detatching for a second, Minho threw Thomas’ shirt across the room before pulling the dazed runner back into a kiss. Thomas moaned, and lightly wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, letting their hips fit together like a puzzle. Minho felt Thomas growing tent, and smirked in the kiss. Putting his knee in between Thomas’ legs, Minho finally let Thomas breathe out a moan.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Minho asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t completely scare the runner. Thomas’ eyes floated off to the side in thought, but after a minute, he glanced back at Minho, and shyly nodded, smiling a little. “Well, we are going to make this the best time of your life.”  
Thomas faintly heard the ‘we’ but didn’t think much of it. But when he heard the door to the recording room open, Thomas gasped and turned to look at whoever was intruding. Seeing Newt, Thomas blushed a tomato red, and hid his face in Minho’s chest. Smiling at the reaction, Newt made his way over to them, and lightly placed his hands on Thomas’ hips.  
Feeling Newt’s hands, Thomas opened his eyes, and turned to look at the blond keeper. Pulling away slightly, Thomas turned towards Newt, and placed his palms on Newt’s clothed chest. Smiling at the shy look he was getting, Newt chuckled and placed their foreheads together. Minho smiled, and attached himself to Thomas’ back.  
“N-Newt?” Thomas whimpered, making Newt’s blue eyes expand. Thomas had no idea how hot he sounded at the moment. Newt bit his lip, feeling his dick respond to Thomas’ closeness. Thomas looked up at the two teens, and saw the hungry look they were giving him.  
“Are you sure you can take both of us?” Newt asked, bring Thomas in a soft kiss. Once they detatched, Thomas nodded and gasped when he felt four hands touching all of his sensitive places. Melting a little, Thomas closed his eyes as Newt brought them in a kiss again, tongues battling, while Minho brought his hands closing to Thomas’ erection, straining in his pants.   
Thomas was lost. So many things were happening all at once, that he couldn’t just focus on one. Newt began to kiss, nip, and suck where his neck met his shoulder, while Minho released the buttons to his pants, and gently pulled them and his boxers down. Feeling the breeze hit his hardness, Thomas trembled a little, but soon let out a quiet moan when Newt began to lick and pinch his nipples.   
Having his eyes snap open, Thomas whimpered a little when he felt Minho kiss and nip his hips and thighs. Bucking a little, Thomas blushed really hard when he realized he was the only one naked, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt Minho kiss near the base of his cock. He felt the burning in his stomach, and knew that he was close already.  
Panting, Thomas slowly sunk to the floor, feeling Newt and Minho do the same. Minho looked up to look at Thomas, and smirked. He found it hilarious how the teen was biting his knuckle to try to keep quiet. Leaning forward, Minho blew a slight gust of air, which caused Thomas to gasp again, and thrust again. Minho watched as his erection bounced painfully, before taking pity on him, and engulfed the head, and sucked as hard as he could.  
“MINHO!” Thomas yelled out, his hips trying to fly upwards, but Minho has placed his hands on them so that they were pinned. Thomas could feel the warm, wet tongue swirl around the slit of his cock. Including the hand, and tongue still sucking and pinching his sensitive nubs, and the hand suddenly juggling his balls, Thomas couldn’t take it anymore.   
Feeling his muscles quake, and his whole body tense up, Thomas cried out as he came right in Minho’s waiting mouth. Newt gently rubbed the boy’s sweaty stomach, while Minho swallowed the gift Thomas gave him. Wiping his mouth, Minho took a look at Thomas, and saw how damaged the boy was. His doe brown eyes were clouded and wide, and his messy brown hair was even messier than ever before.  
“Alright, I think he’s ready, let’s do it,” Minho whispered out, switching spots with Newt. Thomas felt them move around, so he tiredly watched as Minho lifted his tired body up, and Newt began to unzip his pants. He felt his legs being spread, and he suddenly looked around, feeling fear bubble up in him.  
“What are you doing?” Thomas whimpered, glancing around. “And why am I the only one naked?” Feeling Minho’s chest rumble from a chuckle, Thomas glanced up at Minho, waiting for him to explain.  
“Be patient ok you shuck?” Minho smirked out, looking at Thomas with blown eyes. “We just need the clothes to hold us back a little, ya know?”   
Even if he understood what Minho said, Thomas felt really exposed and vulnerable being the way he was. Trying to close his legs, Thomas whimpered when Newt stopped them, placing his hands on the inside. Thomas trembled when he was pushed open further, so that his now hardening cock was back in view. Blushing even harder, Thomas whimpered, slammed his eyes shut, and turned his face away.  
“Hey Thomas,” Minho whispered softly, cupping Thomas under the shin to turn his head far enough to kiss him gently on the cheek. “It’s ok, you’re beautiful. Newt and I will take good care of you. You trust us, right?”  
Feeling Newt’s hands on his thighs start to trace soft circles on the sensitive skin. Thomas thought about it a little, before biting his lip. He did trust them, he was just a little scared, nothing wrong with that right?  
“Tommy, look at me,” Newt soothed out, continuing to rub his thigh. Thomas opened his eyes to look at Newt. Newt’s eyes were still blown, but Thomas could see that they were beginning to show worry instead of want. He knew that out of all of them, Newt had the most control. “Tommy?”  
“I trust you,” Thomas softly whispered, relaxing a little in their arms. Newt nodded, and leaned towards Minho, holding out his hand. Minho nodded, and placed a jar of squishy looking liquid. Thomas looked at it confused. “What’s that stuff?”  
Newt coated his fingers in the liquid, and moved them around a little. Looking at Thomas’ confused look, he chuckled, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the boy’s kiss swollen lips.   
“Something Minho conjured up to make this less painful,” Newt explained, slowly lowering his finger to Thomas’ entrance. Feeling something poke him, Thomas yelped, and flinched slightly. But the feeling of Newt rubbing his thigh, and Minho whispering oks and his ear, Thomas relaxed slightly, but whimpered when Newt’s finger entered him.  
Swallowing, Thomas squirmed a little, and whimpered. Newt kept his finger still, letting Thomas get used to the feeling of the intrusion. Minho noticed how tense the younger runner was, so he hugged him tighter.  
“Relax a little you shuck,” Minho whispered in his ear. Thomas growled out slightly, biting his lip a little more.   
“I’m trying,” he whispered out, clenching his toes. “It just feels really weird.” Newt nodded in understanding, and began to slide his finger in and out of Thomas.   
Feeling the boy was ready, Newt added a second finger, which made Thomas hiccup a little. The boy could feel his entrance start to stretch. However, Thomas realized that the in and out motion Newt was making began to feel good, so he closed his eyes, letting Newt prepare him. Seeing the boy completely relax, Newt smiled and started to scissor him. Thomas let out a low moan, as Newt’s finger brushed his prostate.   
Soon enough, two fingers when to three, and three went to four. Thomas began to pant and sob out moans, feeling his prostate beginning to get poked and rubbed every time Newt’s fingers entered him. As soon as the boy was lose enough, Newt pulled his finger out, and wiped them off on a spare piece of paper. Seeing Newt fumble with his pants, and hearing a zipper being pulled down, Thomas watched as Newt’s erection came into view.  
Feeling hands at his hips, Thomas felt his body being pulled more towards Newt. Minho let Thomas go, letting Newt lift the teen up, and gentle placed in the keeper’s lap. Letting his hands rest on Newt’s shoulders, Thomas felt his heart beat quicken when the head of Newt’s cock pressed against his entrance. Newt kept his hands on Thomas hips, so that the boy wouldn’t fumble and hurt himself.  
Thomas noticed that Minho’s presence has disappeared, so he took a few deep breaths, feeling Newt cup his bottom, pulling his cheeks apart. When Thomas began to get lowered, he felt Minho return, and felt his hands softly rubbing his hands on his back, trying to help the boy relaxed. Getting the head in was no problem, but when Thomas began to slide down more, he soon realized that it felt more bigger than four fingers. It felt like his entrance was going to rip from being stretched.   
“Try pushing it out,” Newt whispered, seeing how uncomfortable Thomas looked. Minho leaned forward, and gently kissed the back of Thomas’ neck, trying to relax the teen. When Thomas tried to push it out, he realized it helped a little, so he was able to go a little farther down, before having to stop again, right near the base of Newt’s cock.   
Noticing this, Thomas bit his lip, as his thighs shook with effort and fear. Staring at Newt’s patient blue eyes, Thomas sucked in a breath, wanting them to feel good too. Letting the breath out, Thomas forced his body to go the rest of the way, which causes a sharp stabbing pain to shoot up his spine, and make him cry out, tearing gathering in his eyes.  
“Thomas!” Minho yelped out, holding his sides tightly. “Don’t do that you shuck, you’ll hurt yourself!”  
“Tommy,” Newt sighed out, moving his hands to hold Thomas’ hips, so he wouldn’t move. “Listen to Minho, you could’ve seriously hurt yourself.” Thomas nodded, panting as the pain began to slightly fade into something else. Thomas arched his eyebrow, and shifted his hips a little, curious to know what the new feeling was. He cried out when Newt grabbed his hips a little more. “Thomas, don’t move! Just relax for what’s next.”  
Arching his brow, Thomas had no idea what Newt was talking about before feeling another finger slide up his hole, right beside Newt’s cock. Thomas squeaked, and turned his neck to face Minho with wide eyes. However, feeling Newt’s hand on his cock, Thomas moaned from sensitivity. Once another finger slid in, Thomas was too distracted by Newt jerking him off, and kissing him.  
“There was a reason that Newt went first ya know,” Minho hissed out, feeling Thomas look at him with hooded eyes. “He is more patient then I am. I wouldn’t be waiting this long, I would be fucking you until you saw stars.”  
Thomas’ face lit up, and the desire to move began to overwhelm the other. Newt felt the teen squirm, so he tighten his hands a little more, and prevented Thomas from moving. Feeling a few more fingers enter him, Thomas cried out, and tightened his fingers on Newt’s shoulders. Feeling them pull out, Thomas laid his head on Newt’s shoulder, and panted. Feeling Minho’s head begin to enter his hole, Thomas jerked closer to Newt, and wrapped his arms around the keeper’s neck. Newt held Thomas still, letting his thumbs rub soothing circles around his hips. Thomas whimpered, and trembled even more.  
“It’s ok Thomas,” Minho whispered softly, tracing slightly visible ribs. “It’ll be ok.” Letting his movements slow, Minho began to kiss the runner’s neck again. Between the neck kisses, and the fingers circling his hips, Thomas’ body slowly started to ease, and he was no longer being support, he was finally comfortable sitting on Minho and Newt’s erections. Thomas still clung to Newt’s neck, but not from pain, he clung to him for pleasure.  
“We’re going to start now ok?” Newt breathed out, finally losing his calmness. Thomas slowly withdrew from Newt, and took a look at the keeper. He noticed Newt was sweating, and was trembling every so often. But as soon as he noticed Newt waiting for an answer, Thomas nodded, and took a deep breath.  
“Hold tight,” Minho growled out, moving his cock out at the same time as Newt. Feeling their cocks withdraw, Thomas whined but soon let out a scream when both cocks slammed into his prostate at the same time. Pausing, they waited to see if it caused Thomas pain, but when they saw it was from pleasure, the two smirked and began to thrust deeper and harder.   
Thomas let out long moans, filled with whimpers and sobs to every thrust. They watched as the younger runner threw his head back, and bit his knuckle to silence himself a little more. Feeling their orgasms beginning to rise, Newt and Minho took one look at each other, before nodding. Thomas felt the keepers pull out, and slam back into him with all they got. Thomas saw white as he screamed out a loud orgasm, his cum squirting onto their chests, and stomachs. Newt felt Thomas’ walls clench, and he groaned, letting his climax hit him as well.  
Thomas felt Newt release, before sliding out of him wetly. However, Thomas had no time to think, since Minho suddenly pulled his exhausted body up and bounced the boy on his lap. Grabbing his thighs, Minho pulled Thomas in the air, and thrusted three hard thrusts until he finally climaxed himself. Thomas couldn’t breathe as the third thrust made him climax a second time, and when Minho pulled out of him, he fell onto the sweaty runner, too tired to move.   
When Minho felt Thomas go limp, he smile a tired smile, trying to get his breath back. Thomas sighed, and moved his face into Minho’s neck, seeking comfort. Newt chuckled, as Thomas fell asleep on the keeper. Slowly gaining the use of his limbs, Minho lifted Thomas up bridal style, and watched as he grumbled in his sleep. Newt grabbed a wet cloth he prepared, and gently wiped off the traces of cum that was crusted on his chest and stomach. Gently cleaning off Thomas’ soft cock, Newt threw the rag out the door, before picking up Thomas clothes.   
Slipping the teen’s boxers back on and his shirt, Newt held on to his pants, as Minho quietly opened the door with his feet. Newt held the rest of the door open, as Minho walked towards his sleeping grounds with Thomas, who snuggled into his chest more.   
“So,” Newt asked, as they walked in silence. They were almost to Minho’s grounds, so when the boy looked at Newt. He knew the answer that Minho was going to say. “How was it?”  
“Oh shuck,” Minho whispered out, laughing silently. “The greenie is good at this for his first time.” Newt rolled his eyes, but a smile formed on his face when he looked at the younger sleeping runner.   
Once they got to the sleeping area, Minho laid the sleeping runner down on the soft bed like hammock, and snuggled next to the youngest runner. Newt sighed out, but slowly climbed in with them with a smile, spooning the sleeping glader. Minho watched as Newt soon fell asleep, before following in his example with a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
